kungfufandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Zhang Wuji did not die, but the woman forged documents to deceive the father of Wuji, he believed that the pain of love children died dead. Do not give up, do everything you can with all the way to the father. "Love" defeated all obstacles. God Xiao Xiao, was loudly and the text of the move, secretly with a state of friends (with Zhang Wuji moved by) Che check events, and tracking the whereabouts of wild father, successfully linked with him, Told the loud yet surviving. And from the mouth of Xiao, that Hong Kong, Germany, Switzerland, there are three people in the government behind the manipulation of all, so loudly unable to contact with the father. Wuji father furious, decided to revenge to vent my heart and the pain of the original loss of love son. And Xiao and his brother and a brother to discuss plans to deal with three rape profiteers. Because the event behind the relationship between the global political economy, the impact is no trivial matter, they decided not to know that his father knew everything, and secretly with Shaw and the local media, in Hong Kong tilt "anti-female" Bogey into the story of the story in the media repeatedly talk. So that there is no sense of Hong Kong is my sense of my house. On the other hand, the father of the unbelievers secretly associated with the loudly loved one, will inform the situation, and asked to help, to persuade the unruly to accept the father of the father of the father, to the official requirements of the renamed. The name is still the father of the unnamed father to give the name, surname is the unruly father (Wuji father of the brother) of the name. His brother to the official formal adoption of the adoption of loudly for the right son, and told the loudly love to refuse all visits, non-righteous and loved ones accompanied by loudly unable to stay at home. Since then, nothing is all the expenses of the father of the wild and his brother belongs to the bank. And the loud bank account and credit card all by the father of the wild. His father also secretly paid to all the expenses of love, so that he was forced from the pressure of life, but can take care to loudly. Upholical father is straightforward, such as fire, for the adoption of loudly and repeatedly with the official conflict. Wuji very enjoy the father of the behavior, love to be, to be the father of the father, such as the father. Here you go to me, Wuji father and the official do not let each other in Hong Kong and in the German media at the same time came loudly for the news of his son, the famous German banker's son. His parents also openly honesty for their parent-child, but the social pressure inconvenience to recognize, and even out of this policy to help the younger brother of the adoption. Nowadays brother and loudly have deep health of the family, he really do not want to make it separate and hurt the two sides of the dear. And unwilling to find the father's heart has fully demonstrated its love for his father, he would like to finish the "love" and decided to let the younger brother adopt their son. But to be sure to restore their real name. The matter made the German official furious and stopped. Things cause the battle between official and social speech. Not only in Germany, Hong Kong and Switzerland, the official community has also been fiercely criticized, suddenly caused the "official thief" discussion of this issue. The Swiss people demanded that the German government release , Because of the helpless for the Swiss. And Hong Kong side of an official fraud was exposed, the Chief Executive Tsang Yam-man view of the serious situation, the lie of the Papa, decided to meet with the public, exposing all the lies inside the official, the fact that the people. A moment of personal return, a country as one. We can see that the wave of the next day, "crackdown" to the Chinese government. And sometimes divided into the territory of Hong Kong and non-Hong Kong. Most of the top officials of the Chinese Communist Party are pro-Hong Kong (they are all in love with the father's feelings), but the middle and lower officials are mostly non-Hong Kong. In fact, the fact that they are not guilty of the fact that they do not reach the highest level, and the woman is the majority of the offenders. Suddenly "anti-female voice" straight scroll Eurasia other countries, "female devil" to become a woman's specific. Women hate extremely loudly, claim to kill it. In order to protect the security, he was arranged to move to Zurich, living under the protection of their loved ones. He can only contact the outside world through the media. And his father and his father has long been a symbol of "love". Women have been men as non-my family, they have become the embodiment of the universe lies, aliens invading the facts of the earth, and strong ability to create the life of the big lie, the universe all the fundamental evil. In this storm, women are "fake men" who have pointed out the same family to protect themselves, and Barack Obama and many government officials and prominent figures are also listed. The community is also constantly discussing the issue of the origin of the universe, and Kryon conveys about the Prince of the universe. For a time the gods of the universe cause everyone to play. Is there any life outside of our space that is the same as human beings? And human responsibility for the whole of nature and the universe. Obama and many government officials and prominent figures are also listed. The community is also constantly discussing the issue of the origin of the universe, and Kryon conveys about the Prince of the universe. For a time the gods of the universe cause everyone to play. Is there any life outside of our space that is the same as human beings? And human responsibility for the whole of nature and the universe. Obama and many government officials and prominent figures are also listed. The community is also constantly discussing the issue of the origin of the universe, and Kryon conveys about the Prince of the universe. For a time the gods of the universe cause everyone to play. Is there any life outside of our space that is the same as human beings? And human responsibility for the whole of nature and the universe. Category:Browse Category:Cheung Mo Gai Category:張無忌 Category:倚天屠龍記(續集) Category:Christus Ackermann Category:Half-Blood Prince Category:Harry Potter Category:Buddha Category:Naked ppl Category:Bruce lee